Ice and Snow
by Kieshaangel
Summary: When Yoh's dad brings home a long lost relative and she brings home more than they can handle. Plus Zek, what will be lost and what will be gained in the fight for survival and the fight for love. I DONT'T OWN SHAMEN KIND OR ZOMBIE LOAN .x.
1. The start

"Have fun sugar" She called as I drove away, the girl that I will never again see again, my best friend Joy. I was moving to another country, Japan, well my new brothers house, to be precise. His name is Yoh Asakura. I know nothing about him, all I knew was I was leaving my home well orphanage in America to go to bloody Japan. I sighed at the thought of speaking Japanese AGAIN. It's a real pain I really can't take all these language changes; I swear that I must be able to speak every language on the planet. I can speak Spanish, French, Greek, Latin, German, Japanese, Chinese, Urdu, Portuguese ect. I do feel like I should just travel when I'm old enough but first I wanna go back for Joy and make sure her parents don't get to her first.

Im really going to miss Joy. Her warm smile we were like twins with hour-glass figures but not so thin and with no need for corsets or excessive exercise. Her long blond hair, her big dark brown eyes she was pretty ordinary but so different in so many ways. Her personality, the way she thinks, the way she is all round she will stick up for her worst enemy she will always fight for what she believes in. She was very hard to get along with though. She was hard-headed and violent when she didn't get what she wanted. She was a bit older than me but she was like a big sister to me I'm gonna miss her. I felt tears trickle down my check as I thought of the orphanage and all my friends, they were true family, blood couldn't bring us any closer.

When I was on the plane for a long time I sat next to my adopted dad sadly, he always wears a mask nowhere days it's bloody creepy. He sat there looking out of the window looking completely out of it. It was scary. After 3 hours on the plane I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to speak and apparently in Japanese for him to understand but I can only write this down in English for you all to understand. Or if your Japanese or can understand it then just translate it.

"So….. What's your son like?" I said in a calm voice looking away from him at the hideous sleeping fat slob sitting next to me. He looked at me as if I had never spoken before. I felt to kiss my teeth but restrained myself some how. Then he replied after 3 minutes of silence.

"He... He is a good boy very calm collective mature but a bit naive but he always try's to make the right decision." His attitude towards that question told me that he doesn't really know his son that well. I found that really stupid I mean why would you adopt another child when you don't even look after your own child. Adults these days they want it all. I had an urge to ask more about this weird named child like why is his name so weird and is he a prick or a divv. But I thought no I'll drop it this one time.

When we finally arrived it was mildly was but not as hot as California but all the same it was new and I had to start from scratch and make new friends. When I waited to pick up my luggage the fat slob that sat next to me began to talk to me.

"Hello…My…Name…Is….Tadase. … What's…Yours?" he asked. I wasn't sure weather to answer him or leave him hanging but then I thought that it would be rude to ignore him since he made an effort, so I responded but in Japanese as it was clear he struggled with English.

"My names Sasha nice to meet you Tadase" I sounded so sweet. It made me feel sick, it was a horrible feeling pretending to be the sweet innocent girl that every thinks you are. He looked at me amazed as if he never heard an American speak Japanese. Then he shook it off and began some sort of conversation about all sorts of random stuff. When my luggage finally came I had to say good bye but I did get his e-mail sadly but hey my first friend, well making friends with adults won't be too hard I thought smugly as I found my _new_ dad. I didn't even know his name I just called him ota san. He didn't, and still doesn't, even have a car so we had to take a freaking taxi and it was a long journey I felt to cry. Ota san gave me a phone when we got to his house, then told the cab driver to wait there for a dew minutes. He walked me up to the door holding my 3 suitcases (one for basic clothes, one for shoes, and one for hair products) I did feel bad for him as they were heavy but not my problem. When he opened the door a horrid stench filled the air it was like Joy's cooking vile and poisonous it made me feel even worse.

"YOH" ota san called "YOH WHERE ARE YOU". Then a voice replied coming he had quite a high voice compared to the boys I've heard. Then came bobbing along the corridor a boy around 16, Joys age, he was wearing blue jeans and a white top and his hair was wild and spiky. Poor child I thought, if he went to my last school he would be bullied, good thing he doesn't. I waved at him unsure of his personality and he just waved back and said "Yo". He looked very familiar but that wasn't the thing on my mind, it was the horrible smell that was on my mind. I just had to smile and deal with it, like everything else in life. "I'm going now Yoh so I'll see you soon" Ota san said. I remember looking at him very dazed as if to say you're leaving me… with him and a house that smells like a whole city died, I don't think so. "Take care of her" he said placing me suitcases on the floor. I turned to look at him while I felt my jaw hit the floor. He left me. He really left me, with a stranger. OH MY GOSH. I began to think of planning a trip back home but you know what I thought I'll never make it to the airport after that drive no way in hell.

After 20 minutes of looking at where the taxi had been it began to rain and I was still outside. Great I thought I'm stuck here with a boy named Yoh, how sad. The he tapped my shoulder. This made me meet his confused looking eyes so just to make him feel better I smiled.

"Umm are you gonna come in" he said looking a little intimidated by the size of my suitcases. Well they weren't small or light. I was shocked when I found out they were allowed on the plane but hey it was fun. I could not believe that ota san had left me but you know what his son has to look after me now.

"Sure" I replied "and could you hep me out with my bags please?" I said innocently because to be honest I didn't feel like carrying them. So if he is a boy he should be able to carry at least 2 bags weighing 20 stones each.

"ok" he said smiling. Honestly is there anything boys wont do for a smile obviously not I thought and smiled again.

When all my bags were placed in my new room I had a shower and went back to my room and began to make plans to decorate it, when a young girl wearing a black dress and a red scarf thing on her head. In my eyes the girl was a pixie but hey she look my age, but hey what did I know.

"You" she said pointing at me "what's your name?" she asked. You who the did she think she was little pixie faced bitch. I had to suck down my pride for a while or any time I speak to her because I'd only been there for an hour listening to the rain hit the roof tiles. And this cheeky little bitch comes in without knocking and says You for fuck sake. "My names Sasha" I replied with that sickening tone again but hey if she would leave me alone I would do just about anything. "What's yours?" I continued calmly. She looked as if she was trying to read me but do you know what I didn't give a damn so she can be a bitch on her own accord. I thought while i was still smiling.


	2. New aqaintences and old friends

CHAPTER 2

I think that after a while she gave up and answered. "My name is Anna. You have no need to know my surname. Oh and WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Oh my god I hate this girl but maybe later on in my life time here I'll confront her, but for now I'll accept my place. "Yoh's dad adopted me and kinda left ….me….. Here" I said realising that he was the worst parent ever leaving me with complete strangers. I sighed and began to look outside the window. I forgot about Anna until she opened her mouth again. "We're having some friends over later so either make yourself useful by cleaning up the house with Yoh and Morty or cooking everyone a meal because obviously non-one can make simple foreign foods it's disgraceful" she said shaking her head. I giggled a bit and then I remember something. She reminded me so much of Joy back home it brought tears to my eyes. Good thing I wasn't facing Anna or she would have probably just stayed and tried to comfort me. After a few minutes of pure silence she left and closed my sliding door.

At around 6:30, I was changed and made my new room feel like my old one kind of. I stuck on my slippers and walked into the dining room then asked Yoh where the kitchen was. Instead of telling me where it was or even showing me. He began a whole conversation with me and his friend about a place called dobby village. What a gay name I thought but I wasn't about to complain I didn't have the energy. Half way through this conversation I had to ask what the hell they were talking about.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt but what are you talking about. Cause I'm kind of confused? You're talking of ghost and fights and only some of sounds believable." They all looked at me and seemed shocked that I had no idea what was going on but you know what I had to ask. They continued to look at me when Anna opened the door and screamed at us to get things ready it even made me jump.

"Morty, shine those passage ways again I still can't see my face init. Yoh polish those walls I need a new mirror people." Then she looked at me and I just had look back and smile and she said so calmly that Yoh and the short kid who I'm guessing was called Morty looked faint. "And Sasha you will be assisting me in the kitchen so we can have a private word." I just nodded I was so privileged not to be shouted at I thought smugly.

When we reached the kitchen I thought I might as well ask what we are going to cook but before I could she started talking.

"Sasha, you know in the orphanage you were in. Was there a girl around Yoh's age there kind of like me called Joy?" She asked quietly. I stared at her for a moment trying to figure out how the hell she knew Joy. "Um yeah she was my best friend" I said breaking the silence that I had invited into this conversation. "How do you know her?" I continued. She hesitated a bit before answering me. "She's…..she's…..she's my big sister" I looked at her wide eyed. Wow Joy had a little sister.

"Yeah, I had another older sister as well. She was called Carmella but she vanished she 2 years ago." I had to pity her but why was she telling me all this. I don't really know her all that well. But in any case we got along much better than I thought we would, so I gave a smile that hopefully showed sympathy. "You remind me of Joy sweet and innocent on the outside but a terror on the inside" she continued with a humourless smirk. She was really creepy when you look at her like this. There was a strong silence between us. I continued to lean on the counter, while I thought of something to say. I couldn't stand silence, it was uncomfortable and at the same time extremly loud. _Damn why did I have to be in japan_ I sighed "So Anna… what are we gonna make to eat?" I asked calmly, she looked at me blankly. As if to say _why would I cook_? She put a slim finger to her chin and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Well I don't cook the boys do" she said with an emotionless expression. "Just tell them what you want to eat as long as it's healthy because they'll eat it all while there cookinng. Anyway I have an appointment so be good and bye" she said as she waved me good bye. I waved back with a smile on my face '_be good' who did she think she was my mother_.


	3. My past lies within my future

Chapter 3

When I'd finished my conversation and meeting plans with Koyomi. _What should I wear tomorrow? I can't wait to see Koyomi, Chika, shito again. I wonder what this new kids like. Well I guess I'll find out later on._ I walked down the hall way humming my favourite tune Eminem mocking bird. As I walked to my room, I passed the kitchen where Yoh, A extremely short kid, A really hot green haired boy, a moody looking pointy haired boy, and that hot yet very strange boy was standing around in a circle.

"Hey" Yoh said "Sasha come here let me introduce my friends to you" I walked into the room calmly, I looked at all the boys in the room and smiled.

"Hey Yoh, does she know what we do?" The pointy haired asked his eyes glued to the pendant that was around my neck. I clutched it with my right hand and backed myself back into the wall. I looked at the floor, _I wonder what they do, they could be models they're hot enough or maybe they're… no way they couldn't be…… Not Yoh he's too stupid to be in with that kinda crowd. Well the rest could qualify as gang bangers well not the green haired boy, he's too sweet looking._ I looked at Yoh, and then gave my eyes permission to glance briefly at the other males in the room. My eyes landed back at my feet.

A tremendously awkward silence filled the room, echoing through my mind.

"Ummm Yoh, I'm gonna go out tomorrow" I said feeling the silence being disturbed, but then all eyes were on me again. I sighed mentally, before looking up to see my smiling brother leaned calmly against the wall.

"Sure do you want us to come with you?" He replied, his voice was laced with curiosity and kindness. I wasn't sure what to say, his friends are unknown to me and I wasn't sure what the guys would think of him let alone his friends. I couldn't say know to his face it was way too cute. I just nodded and smiled.

"I'll just tell them I'm gonna bring a few extra people. By the way your gonna need money" I said coolly my eyes only visiting the gazes of those in the room. "And what are your names?" I asked politely.

"Oh yeah, the boy you saw earlier is trey, the small kid is Morty, he's Lycerg and arrow boy is Lee" Yoh smiled with every word he said. _I wonder if he's ever sad?_

"Hi everyone" I said waving. There are way too hot to be real.

I left the room and went outside. I took out my phone and called Koyomi back.

"_**I'm sorry but the person you're trying to call is unavailable at the moment"**_ _That's weird I thought to myself as I tried again I got the same reaction._ Two droplets of rain fell from the sky and landed in the palm of my hand.

"Something's wrong" the whisper slipped through my lips with such ease, it was like I wanted it to come out. I looked to the sky as the rain forced its way out of the clouds.

The rain rinsed through my entire body, washing my hair with the sorrow it possessed. A faint smell of blood filled the air, causing my eye sight to dim and then the scenery around me changed. The ground was filled with corpses and drenched with blood. The sound of metal clashing broke my horror stricken trance, I turned to find Yoh his friends and my friends fighting, Yoh. No someone similar. My hands clapped around my mouth to suppress the scream building in my throat. The other Yoh turned to with a girl in his arms, looking hypnotised, she looked up with blood dripping down her cheek. The blood mixed with her tears which were descending from her eyes.

"_SASHA WAKE UP"_ A voice screamed from behind me. I turned to find Joy and Anna clinging to each other as if it was about to be the last thing they'd ever do. Joy's hair tainted with blood and dirt along with Anna's. Both look distraught. I felt tears spring to my eyes; I turned back to the girl. Her black hair moving out of place and revealing hazel eyes. The same as mine but so different, tears began to spring to my eyes as I fell to my knees and buried my head into my hands.

"Wake up" a faint whisper was all it took to send me back to reality. The voice was so familiar but I don't know why.

Either way that can't happen. I refuse to let it. I could feel eyes burning into my back. My eyes shot up only to see a shadowed figure, grinning at me. It was him, the one from both my past and my future, both my saviour and my killer.

"It's a miracle little Sasha has grown up. Or should I say Crystala?" I looked at him, my face twisted into pure hatred and fear. He shouldn't know her. No-one should know her.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG WASN'T SURE WHAT TO RIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Past revealed of hidded

Chapter 4

I woke up constantly in the night. _What did he mean by _**Your power will be mine and so will you. **_Who was that guy?_

"Sasha come outside" A whisper echoed through my mind. I looked around blindly. The darkness was everywhere; an unsettling feeling emerged deep within my mind. _What the fuck is happening to me? I'm hearing voices; I'm seeing things that aren't normal, am I going mad?_ I sat up and flicked on my lamp which rested by my futons side. I looked around the dimly lit room. The smell of an unnatural element filled the room, the white walls, and the white wooden floored room made me think I was in a phycratric ward or something like that.

"_Sasha come here follow my voice" _The same voice echoed again but this time it was bouncing off of the walls of my room. The voice's hypnotic feature captivated my mind. _What is happening?_ My body left the room on it's own accord. No the voices, I can't fight something that I can't see.

The bitter wind cut through me whipping my hair around my face. The hold on my body released itself, allowing me to breath.

"Hello Sasha, remember me?" A woman said. She was very beautiful, her jet black hair cupping her heart shaped face, a sinister smile spread across her face, her Hazel eyes looked at me slowly changing into a deep crimson colour.

"You" I breathed my voice shaking, and coated with fear. _She can't be here, she should be ……… no, No, NO NOO_. My body went into a slight spasm and I fell to my knees. The shaking feeling spread from my voice box to my entire body. Tears fell from my eyes as she approached me carelessly. Her fingers entwined into my hair, she dragged my head backwards. My eyes locked into hers; how she finds me I'll never know.

She raised her hand, revealing a small dagger, I know what she wants to do with it and I know that she can and will if she sees fit.

"HEY" a boy yelled. My capturer released my hair but thrust me into the concrete floor. Head first and everything went black.

I woke up back in my room, with Anna, Morty and a blue haired girl sitting my futon. I sat up slightly, feeling dizzy at such a slow motion.

"Good you're awake." Anna said calmly, I looked around dazed and unsure of how I got here.

"Who was that girl Sasha?" Morty asked, he looked at me, agony took over his eyes. I stared at him for a while, unsure of whether or not to answer him. All eyes were locked on to me, waiting for my answer.

"She's dead, well that's what I thought anyway" I said shakily, my body was trembling from the event that took place a few hours ago.

"So you know her?" The blue haired girl said calmly. She, like Anna, was sipping tea.

"Umm who are you?" I questioned carelessly. My body hadn't stopped trembling since I woke up.

"Oh sorry I'm Trey's sister Pelica" She said with a small smirk across her face. I smiled slightly, _why is she here? I don't know her. And where's Yoh?_

"Yoh and the others are chasing that girl." Anna said. _Did she just read my mind or something?_ I looked at her baffled by her knowledge of my mind, _Oh shit_.

I jumped out of my futon and grabbed my phone and leaping out of the door before they could stop me.

"SASHA" I heard Morty shout as he attempts to follow me. I dial Koyomi's number, praying that she'll answer, as I snatch my coat from the coat rack.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Koyomi answers.

"Koyomi, she's here." I say panting as I leap over the front gate.

"That's nice" She says sleep leaking through into her words. "Wait what? That's not meant to happen. Not now anyway." She ranted on about how things shouldn't happen so prematurely and random crap like that. I began to run harder not sure where to go but knowing where to avoid.

"Sasha meet us at that park we used to hang out at when we were little, I'm going to wake up the others" Koyomi said, her voice changing slightly.

"But how does that help me find her?" I questioned, the agitation in my voice was far beyond hiding at this point.

"Because I have a feeling she's following you now. Remember what she used to say when we were kids?" Koyomi said the memory of what she'd always say. _**I'll always find you**_.

"I'll meet you there then see you there, bye" I said hanging up the phone.

"_Oh you're so smart aren't you Sasha" _I stopped at the sound of her voice. I glanced back uneasily, then continued to sprint into my primary destination.

"That's right keep running, this is your fault. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." She half laughed and half cried. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, at an unnatural speed. _Ignore her ignore her._ I chanted to myself mentally.

When I got to the park I fell to the ground gasping for breath, I knew she was still there, probably waiting for me to get me breathing even.

"I'm sorry" I said gasping, chocking on my tears and the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whispered. She didn't care whether or not I was sorry. She just wants revenge.

"Sasha, what are you doing here? Run" Yoh's voice called. Wow he was fast and able to keep up with _her_.

"Leave her alone Chrisiy. It's not her fault" Chika's voice bellowed, echoing through my entire body.

Hope you like this chapter, please review,

xXx Mizz_Dizzy_Bbe xXx


End file.
